Duel Academy:Game On
by Bravemaridin
Summary: A Fanfic based on YGO and YGO GX with a couple of OC'S of my own. Fem!Jaden I will do pairings if asked. Possible YGO 5D's later
1. Ch 1: Let's Duel

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the YU-GI-OH franchise. The only thing I own here is the plot and my ideas. Also I changed the effects of some of the cards for my story, so a card effect here may or may not be correct. Well, without any more distractions. Let's

Audience: "Get Our Game On!

Dual Academy Ch1:

Let's Duel

Dual Academy is the school for the most talented duelists and magicians with students from around the world going there for the best education. Paying tribute to its name, most of the schools students take both Dueling and Magica classes on top of their core classes. Many of the legendary duelists revered by current and future generations are taught here. Many of these students are legends in the making,

"How are we late?"

"YOU were primping in the the bathroom for an HOUR."

"Oh, so it's MY fault…"

Even if they don't know it yet.

"Sis, stop primping already. We've been in here 3 times, besides you know every male in the arena is drooling over you anyway."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly, now let's GO already!"

"Coming, Sissy. Are you sure about this?"

" It's now or never."

Ms. Sahyu Sennen a.k.a Hot Stuff quickly put her million and one make up products away and scurried back into the arena with her sister, Jaden. I hope I make the cut, Jay thought silently. Thinking back to when she'd first found her passion for dueling and the road to her current seat, she saw a lot of good times, bad times, fun, and maybe just a little growth as a duelist. Well, Jay silently hoped, let's hope that little growth is enough.

Meanwhile, "Come on guys, almost there!" Joey said.

"Take him out, Yug!" Tristan cheered.

"We all got through, Yugi, so you can too!" Tea yelled.

" I know you can do this Yugi, WIN!" Yami said squealing and cheering her boyfriend on. I've been so blessed, Yugi thought, and nobody knows this better than them. With many fans, including Sahyu and Jaden, cheering him on, Yugi sent another opponent to their defeat.

"Well done as expected, Mr Motou." a blue clad professor said, "That was an Obelisk level performance." Yugi nodded in reply.

"Please return to your seat." the professor said finally. As Yugi returned to his seat the professor thought, alright which of you losers is next.

Many matches passed. When Sahyu's turn for the exams came around she passed both with flying colors and a elegant smile. That, Jaden thought, is why I entered under my second name. Soon enough, Jaden's turn arrived. Deep breaths, she thought, I can't be that bad. I'll pass the exam. Sure enough, Jaden passed her Magica exam, barely. She failed every magic, predictions, astral magic, displacement, even levitation. Her saving grace was her personal magic. Spirit Speak, no matter how weak it was, was rare enough to pass her. She barely heard the simple "Pass" as she left the judging room. As she returned to the audience she was shaking. She sat alone as her sister had already passed and been accepted to the Academy hours ago. I'm a failure for sure, Jay thought, I bombed my Magica exam and my opponent and Duel judge is sure to wipe the floor with me. Well, Jay thought, I've been through a lot and I'm not giving in now. Besides it can not get any worse, only better. She was right, things did get better for her.

As she got on the Duel Platform for her 2nd exam she whispered, "Finally, something I'm good at." Then her opponent stepped on the platform. "You've got to be kidding me." Jaden groaned to herself. Her opponent, the Obelisk Professor, stood there with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Wiping out this useless newbie will be easy, he thought.

"DUEL!" "I'll go first." said the professor, "DRAW. I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode and activate its effect. If successfully Normal Summoned I can Special Summon another monster with Ancient Gear in its name from my deck. I Summon another Ancient Gear Soldier. Then, I end my turn." Alright, Jaden thought, Deck don't fail me now.

"DRAW! I Summon Elemental Hero Avian. Then I play the spell card Pot Of Greed and Draw 2 cards. I place 3 cards face down and end my turn." Alright, Let's see what this Obelisk Professor is made of, Jay thought.

The professor smiled. This one's going to be easy pickings, he thought.

"Draw. I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Gear Factory. This can summon any Monster card from my Deck with the words "Ancient Gear" in its name under level 5. I Special Summon another Ancient Gear Soldier with this effect. Now, using the Fusion card in my hand I Fuse my 2 Soldiers on the field and FUSION SUMMON, Ancient Gear Golem!." Now with my ace on the field I'l wipe out this Newbie, thought the Professor.

"Get ready to lose!", he said smirking cruelly at Jaden. "Ancient Gear Golem, ATTACK Avian! I now activate the 2nd effect of Ancient Gear Factory sacrificing it I can boost the Attack points of any monster with Ancient Gear in its name by 1000 points until the end of the turn. I choose my 3000 ATK Golem. Go, Ancient Gear Fist!"

"I don't think so!" Jay yelled, "I activate the face-down spell card ,Shift , using this card I can switch the target of any Attack or Monster Effect. I make Ancient Gear Golem's new target my face down defence Monster."

"Ancient Gear Golem deals Piercing Damage." His opponent fired back.

CRASH.

All was silent as it was assumed that the newbie had lost to the professor in his 2nd turn. Then, "What it's impossible! How did he…", sounds of shock filled the arena as Jaden stood up, still in the game, life points unscathed. As she stood up and smiled, the Professor tersely ended his turn. "Draw!" Jaden smiled, she knew this duel was turning around.


	2. Ch 2: Let's Duel Pt2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! :( I do, however, own my ideas and idea thieves will not be tolerated. I may change some card effects for my story, though I'll try to avoid that. If you guys see any card changes that can be avoided Review or PM me.

Let's

Audience:Get Our Game On!

Duel Academy Ch2:

Let's Duel Pt.2

"My turn! DRAW!", Jay said hoping to pull a game changing card, "Here goes something!" Here it is, Jay thought excitedly, my chance to impress. As a silly smile made itself known on Jaden's face, the crowd wondered what the girl had drawn to make her so bold.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion and fuse the Avion on the field with the Burstinatrix in my hand. FUSION SUMMON! Come on out, Elemental Hero: Flame Wingman! Next, I activate the Field Spell, Skyscraper. Now, Flame Wingman attack Ancient Gear Golem!"  
"Are you insane or just stupid? Your pathetic 2100 ATK Flame Wingman has less attack points than my Golem."stated the Professor. "The effect of Skyscraper activates," said Jay, "whenever an Elemental Hero declares an attack on a monster with more attack points than itself my Hero gets a 1000 attack point boost for the duration of the Battle Phase."

Crash!

"My Golem!" Cried the Professor.

"Now, Flame Wingman's effect it successfully destroys a monster it can deal the monster's attack points as damage."

Smash!

"Well, you're all out of attacks!" Stuttered the Professor

"Are you sure about that?" Jaden shot back cockily, "I activate the Spell Card De-Fusion. By returning my Elemental Hero Wingman to my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon the Fusion Materials used to summon Wingman. Come on back, Elemental Heros Avian and Burstinatrix. Avian attack him directly!"

BANG!

"You You!" Stuttered the Professor, who had totally lost his composure.

Ring, Ring, Ring, went the Professor's phone. "Hello….Yes, sir….No, sir….Course not, sir….Yes, sir, Right away, sir." Then the call ended. Looking at jaden with a glare of absolute loathing he said stiffly, "You have been accepted into Duel Academy." Stalking away, he snapped at one of his assistants, "We're going, NOW!" "Of course, Doctor Crowler." Well, Jay thought, This Was Awesome.


	3. Ch 3: First Days pt:1

A/N: Ivystar, you were totally right on how I messed up on Ancient Gear Golem. On the flip side, there was only Avian on Jaden's field I misspelled Avian as Avion. Sorry for any confusion.

Johnathen, I'm not sure I'll do any pairing or this one in particular but I might fit this one in, however if I do it would probably be a one-sided pairing.

Shout out to all of my other reviewers: Superior-Creativity and michelous.

Well, I don't own a car or Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own my ideas so don't steal them!

Let's get

Audience: OUR GAME ON!

Duel Academy: Game On

Chapter 3: First Day Friends

Two Weeks Later

After checking both her and her sister's luggage, Sahyu ran upstairs and yelled, "Jaden you still need…."

"I know, toothbrush, toothpaste, extra underwear and bras, formal shoes, tickets, letter of acceptance, exam papers, dorm assignment form, and the recommendation letter from my old tutor, chill sister, I got this." Said Jaden

"I'll see you soon Ms. Chill, if you get in the Ra or Obelisk Dorm." Says Sahyu with a patient smile.

"Who cares what dorm we end up in? If it was a dorm with you it would be perfect." Replied Jaden, who was bursting with excitement.

The pair got in the limo which took them to a spot in the city, a quarter mile away from the Academy Airport.

"See you, sister!" Sahyu said.

"Love you, sister." Jay replies

Jay opened the door to the limo and walked out closing the door behind her. The limo drove off. Then, taking a deep breath and attempting to quell her quavering nerves, she walked to the rest of the way to the airport where the planes would take all successful entry exam participants to

Duel Academy.

After arriving, soon to be students of Duel Academy were piled on to planes. As Jay sat on the plane she realised she was surrounded by groups of friends chatting and she was totally alone. As the plane finished loading, she decided to attempt to talk to the blue haired boy sitting next to her. He seems lonely, thought Jaden, a chat can't hurt. "Hi.", said Jaden shyly, "What's your name?"

"Failure." , whimpered the bluenette.

"What the FUCK were your parents thinking?" said Jaden in shock.

"Oh No! My name is Syrus." said the bluenette, " I just feel like a failure right now."

" Why?" asked Jay.

" 'Cause I'll definitely end up in the Slifer AKA Slacker Dorm." said Syrus dejectedly.

"You can move up can't you?" Asked Jaden, attempting to be encouraging

"Sure, if you're crazy enough to face a Ra or Obelisk." Replied Syrus.

"Well then," said Jaden smiling, "call me crazier than a cuckoo clock. Name's Judai Yuki, but please call me Jaden or Jay. Judai is too formal for me."

"Nice to meet you, Jay, even if you are crazy." Syrus said with a smile


	4. Ch 4: First Days pt2

A/N: (Trembling with fear) Hi, I am NOT! dead just reallllllllllllllly LAZY! Between school, 2 clubs and living with in a family of 8 with ONE computer, … Let's just say when I am somewhat willing to post seeing a flock of people on the computer sends me scurrying back to the sanctuary of my bedroom. I plan on getting at least 4 chapters typed and posted, I already have them on paper. Shout out to Deadpool by the way. Oh! I've got a hint on the main pairing hidden in here. See if you can find it. Well,

Syrus: Can I do it?

Me: Sure!

Syrus: Bravemaridin does not own YGO, She does own the plot, so no stealing or I'll tell Jay that you hit Winged Kuriboh.

Jay: Who hurt my BABY?

Duel Academy: Ch 4

First Day pt. 2

"Why do you think you'll end up in Slifer Red?" Asked Jay

"I nearly flunked my practical duel test." Syrus replied gloomily.

"I guess we'll be in there together. My duel was FANTASTIC, but I barely scraped by on my Magica exam."

"Really? It was easy for me."

"Different People, Different Talents." Chatting, the pair became fast friends over the flight to Duel Academy grounds.

Soon enough, the planes landed and students disembarked moving in droves to the registry. Jay and Syrus registered, both Slifer as Syrus feared.

"Someone kill me now." Syrus moaned as he retrieved his uniform.

"It's not that bad," Jay said, "besides, at least we're together!" she finished cheekily. Then, she spotted Sahyu.

"Be right back Sy, I've got something I've got to do." she said running off, completely oblivious to her new friend's shock.

"Sy…." he whispered, grinning, "I like it.

Jay soon caught up with her sister. "Sis!" Jay yelled happily.

Sahyu quickly spun around put her finger up to Judai's lips.

"Shush!" She said.

"Sorry." Jay replied softly, "What is it?"

"You're in Slifer." Sahyu replied

"So?" Jay asked, quite confused.

" Obelisk Blue is at the top of the pecking order, Ra Yellow is in the middle, and Slifer is at the bottom." Sahyu explained

"Oh! oh." Jay said to herself, realizing the situation they were in.

"You see the big tree in the center of the Island." Sahyu said

"Yep."

"After two weeks at the Academy, start hanging around there a two o'clock and I'll try to meet you there. If we can't meet up we leave a note at the tree before ?"Explained Sahyu

"Kay Kay!" replied Jay with a bright smile.

"Promise to remember I love you?" Sahyu softly whispered.

"Promise." Jay replied with a kind smile.

"Well, See ya, slacker!" Sahyu teased.

"Back at ya, preppy."

Then Judai, flashing her sister a smile and wave, ran back to where Syrus was.


	5. Ch 5:Welcome, Slifer Slackers

A/N: Hey! Life's been great. Now, If only I could keep that Resolution to stop procrastinating. I'll get to it …...eventually. Until then, ENJOY! (Arc V Reference)

\ I will refer to Judai as Jay, Jaden, and Judai. Sorry for all the names./

Duel Academy: Chapter 5

Welcome, Slifer Slackers

Jaden and Syrus, along with the rest of the freshmen, tour about with Ms. Fontaine, looking at the common areas of the Academy;she ends the tour at the main building.

"Students, you have ten minutes to wander about the main floor before Chancellor Shepard begins his speech." Said .

"So Jay," Syrus starts before realising that the person that he'd been talking to had disappeared. Slightly worried, Syrus hurried outside to see her staring up at the building in awe, before turning towards him and flashing him an unfairly beauteous smile.

"Hey!" Jay yelled.

"Hey." Syrus replied with a dazed smile as he walked over.

"You OK, Sy? You look a little … dazed." Jay asked cutely confused. At this Syrus snapped at attention, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"We're finally here." Jay said softly as she stared back up at the Academy building.

"Yeah." Puffed Syrus. The Academy was a huge domed building with four obelisks standing up on each side. On the left, above what looked like a fallen obelisk, were three bubble shaped rooms that resembled observation decks, each roof corresponding to a dorm, red at the bottom, yellow in the middle, and blue at the top.

 _Ring Ring_

"Crap!" yelled Syrus

"What is it Sy?" asked Jay

"We're going to miss the Chancellor's speech!", He screeched.

"Well, let's go!" Grabbing Syrus' arm, Jay sped towards the auditorium

( I don't have a speech. Any ideas are welcome)

"Well, that was a AWESOME welcome." cheered Jaden.

"We're fish food." moaned Syrus, having had his fears confirmed by the attitudes of the older students.

"Don't you worry, Sy. I'll always have your back. ALWAYS." Said Jaden seriously. Moved by his newly found friend's devotion, Syrus began to cry.

"You OK, bud?" asked Jaden.

"Your so nice." sobbed Syrus.

Bending down to his height, she winked, "It's what I do."

 _Bonus Scene_

(This is right after the chapter above.)

"Zane."

"Yes, Alexis?"

The girl sighed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"My little brother." He stated, then sighed and smiled softly, looking at the scene below him.

He turned away from the window. "I think he'll be fine."

Looking out the window, she saw the touching scene.

"Yeah, he'll be ok."


End file.
